A Horror Tale
by NoLifeAngel
Summary: I wasn't sure what would happen when I walked out of my house, but I knew it had to be done.  One-Shot, Horror, Character Death, Urban Myths


**One-Shot:**

A/N: I do not own Naruto or the elements pertaining to the urban legend of the Slendermen. This is just a small tale of a recent obsession over a very excellent song I found online which I will not post a link. However, if you would like to know the link just PM me and I will send you the link. I hope you enjoy this story although it may not be the best one. 3

_-Hyuga Hinata's POV-_

I really didn't want to go outside that night, but I knew that there wasn't a choice. We were left home alone after my younger sister, Hanabi had taken a terrible fall down the stairs. It was during dinner, my cousin Neji and I were already seated at the table. My father, Hiashi was talking on the phone when we heard a sudden scream. When all three of us got to the stairs, Hanabi was laying on the ground screaming as tears were streaming down her face and she was trying to cradle her arm. Our father had quickly picked her up and told Neji to keep an eye on me. Once they had left the house, we didn't think too much on it except that Hanabi's arm would be in a cast maybe.

We cleaned up the table and the kitchen in order to keep busy. Our nanny that was normally in had been dismissed due to getting the flu which was why it was just us two. By the time we looked to the clock it was about nine o' clock so we just grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows and made a small camp-out in the living room. It was Neji's idea to watch some horror movie that was playing and he was very adamant about seeing it. Normally the only time we're allowed to watch scary movies is when Hiashi is home or the nanny. However, I chose not to argue. I hid under my blanket most of the time so I didn't really see what movie it was. After the movie was over at around eleven 'o clock I heard Neji start laughing at me.

"**Gee Hinata, you're more scared than anyone I've seen and you hardly even watched!" **He laughed as I finally looked to him. My face was heated red from embarrassment as I looked to him.

"**D-D-Don't make fun o-of me!" **I complained as I looked to the now blank screen. In all honesty I thought it was far worse hearing the sounds of the deaths more than actually seeing it. However, once all the laughter ceased and we were drawing near sleep, we both jolted up awake when we thought we heard a noise. It was kind of like a scratching sound, but after a minute or two it suddenly stopped. Neji had decided to go check it out, but he told me to stay behind. In case Hiashi and Hanabi got home. Now though…It's going onto one and he hasn't came back. I couldn't help it, I just had to go find him. After I scribbled a note down for dad and Hanabi, I exited the house with a flashlight in hand. We lived along the edge of an old forested area, but I couldn't recall if there were any horror stories to go along with it.

For a moment I thought about an urban myth about something called the 'Slenderman.' Unlike the horror movies that I've watched or well listened to, he moves silently. His supposed victims disappearing and were all kids or younger teens. I tried not to think about it, but now that I was my imagination spun out of control. I continued walking along the dirt pathway the nanny, Trini had made for me, Hanabi, and Neji until it came to an end. I stopped in my tracks, not wanting to move. Mostly because I didn't think Neji would be one to head off the path. He wouldn't, he couldn't, but he must have. He wouldn't have ventured off to chase whatever had made the noise.

"**N-Neji?" **I called out. No response. I was hesitant to call out again, but after a minute, I yelled his name. Still, there was no response. I knew that I should have returned home, but I stepped off the pathway and began pushing past the brush that was in my way. I shook terribly as I continuously looked around. It was very cold and the only thing that was remotely keeping me warm was the long sleeves of my pajamas, if even that. I could see my breath in the night as I looked around. Everything looked so much different at night. The only time Neji and I had ventured past the pathway was with Trini since she was trying to figure out a way to continue extending the path. I continued walking and the further and further I ventured, the more eerie feeling I began to have. At first glance I didn't see anything. However, I stopped in my tracks when I saw someone or well, something. It was hard to tell, but I thought there was a person. After another minute though, I passed it off as a tree. I walked slower now, fear overtaking me. Neji wouldn't have gone this far. At least I hope he wouldn't have. Tears streamed down my face as I came to another stop.

I saw the same thing, but it was much closer. Close enough that I could see that it was a person. He had a bald head to say the least, but I couldn't tell about his face. I couldn't help, but stare. My fear was at its highest. His outfit certainly wasn't one for hiking consisting of a black suit and matching tie. That was when the fear really hit me. My eyes widened as I took a step back. I noticed these strange appendages extending from his back and when he looked back in my direction, he had no features. No lips, no eyes, no ears, there was absolutely nothing. The real horror struck when I stared close at one of the extended 'arms' that were protruding from his back. Neji was there, but I wasn't sure if he was alive or…I couldn't even bring myself to think it. His eyes were wide open, but they were blank. Which meant it was the worse.

Before I realized it mentally, my body must have reacted on its own. I began running. Running as fast I could back to the pathway. I tripped numerous times, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. Along the way I had dropped my flashlight so I was running blindly. My bare feet touched the dirt of the pathway and I could see the lights I had left on at the house and for a moment after I managed to get from the path I finally looked back. I really didn't want to, but I did. I don't know what could have possessed me to, but mere feet from where I now stood back further into the path, he stood there. My breathing stopped, caught in my throat. Although he made no move towards me I couldn't help, but begin to run once more. I ran into the house, I locked the doors, I turned out every light that I had left on, and then I hid in the living room. I pulled the blankets over my head and I pulled my knees as tightly as I could close to me. I closed my eyes and I tried to sit as still as possible.

I thought about a time that I had looked up the Slenderman online with some of my friends. Just as a small joke that Sakura wanted to pull on some girl named Karin. It was then that I realized one important fact that in my fear I had forgotten. Anyone who sees him, anyone who tries to run, he will follow. He'll circle around your home watching, and waiting. I realized that I had led him here. It must have been whatever stood outside now that led Neji further and further into the forest. It was that same thing that caused me to go in search of Neji. Only to follow me home. Hesitantly I finally pulled the blanket from my head and stood up. Peering out the window, a slight fog had rolled in, but that was normally nothing new. I stared at the tree line. Although it was hard to see I saw him. I knew that if I didn't go out there, I would place Hanabi into danger. Despite the tears that still streamed down my face, I slowly walked to the door. I unlocked the door and exited the safety of my house…

**-End Chapter-**

A/N: I really didn't want to extend this story since no one technically knows what happens, in a way, I just want you to imagine what had happened after Hinata leaves her house. Does she remain? Or does she get taken away? Well no one really knows. After all once the Slenderman comes, no one knows after all, when he, she or it strikes, no one is ever seen again. 

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this strange little story and R&R 3


End file.
